


Complain: After Chapters

by Jak_Dax



Series: Complain: A Vegeta X Reader Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A lot of stuff happens offscreen, Arguing, Babysitting, Birthday Fluff, Dating, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Playgrounds, Pregnancy, Surprises, Weddings, lots of fluff, no details on wedding or sex or pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: These were a couple of chapters I wrote after finishing Complain. They're basically a bunch of fan-service. So, if you like how the story ended, you don't have to read. This is more like an optional epilogue.Domestic Life with Vegeta.





	1. The Date

"We need to do what now?" Vegeta frowned as he looked to you. You played with the hem of your shirt and tried to choose your words carefully.

"Well... It's been a month since I've stayed in your time. I've settled down and got an apartment with you. Our relationship is growing. Honestly, you're the closest person I've ever been to..." You were going to ramble on, but noticed Vegeta's eyebrow quirk in anticipation. "I thought since we have nothing to do tomorrow, we could go on a date."

"... But do we have to?"

"Vegeta."

"Come on, woman." Vegeta scoffed. "It was hard enough with Bulma. I don't want to do these date things, again."

"Please, Vegeta. For me?"

"Is my company with you not enough?"

"Of course it is." You smiled and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "I love spending time with you, but hanging out and going on a date are two different things."

"And what's the difference?"

"A date is planned, hanging out is different." You rubbed the saiyan's shoulder and smiled. "A date shows how much work you put into the time we spend together and how much you care."

"I can show you how much I care on this couch right now."

"You know I'm not ready for that!"

"Well, I'm not ready for a date!"

"Vegeta..." You turned so your legs were lying across his lap and you could fully face him. "Just one date and then we never have to do it, again. I won't pester you for another one."

"... You promise?"

"I swear."

"Fine." Vegeta ran his hand through his hair with a huff. "Our date will start at seven tomorrow. I will arrange everything."

"Really? I can plan the date if you don't want to-"

"If I'm going on a date I'm the one who's planning it." Vegeta looked to you, stoically. "This isn't my first time I had to take the reins on a date, anyway."

"Okay, if you're sure." You leaned down and pressed a kiss against the cheek of your saiyan. "Thanks so much for this."

"Mm, I guess I rather have you not upset. I don't want to mess up with you, like I did with Bulma." Vegeta averted his eyes to his lap.

"Hey, that was in the past. This is a new clean slate and you can do whatever you want to it." You smiled, again. "Trust me, you'll have to try very hard for me to lose interest... Mostly because I gave up my whole past life for you."

"Yeah, I know, that burden is on my mind every day." Vegeta pushes your legs off of him as he stands up. He smirked as he looked down at you. He didn't say it, but you could tell he liked looking down at you for a change. "I won't let you down, woman."

"I know you won't." You leaned up as Vegeta leaned down, meeting each other in a brisk kiss. The saiyan stepped back and walked down the hall, as you sighed, slipping into the seat he was previously at.

~

The next day came pretty fast and you checked the time to find that it was six. You decided it would be safe to ask Vegeta if the date was fancy or casual.

"So, which is it?" You asked the shorter saiyan, who at the moment was training in his gravity room which was planted outside your apartment complex. Vegeta did a couple flips in the air, his muscles straining.

"Woman, do I look like the kind of guy who goes on fancy dates?" Vegeta asked you, pausing to look down at you unamused.

"Well, you are a prince."

"And you are my princess, but you should know better." Vegeta dropped down to the ground with a thud, glancing at you. "It's casual. Dress however you like."

"It's in an hour. Are you gonna have enough time to get ready?"

"Thirty more minutes of training, a quick shower... I can make it." Vegeta bluntly answered before pushing off into the air, again. You shook your head and stepped out of the gravity room doorway to head back to the apartment. Casual it is.

~

You slipped on your light sweater and looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore your loose and light sweater that was a peach color. You wore some old, worn skinny jeans and some khaki boots. You weren't going flashy and decided to stick with comfortable. You hoped that despite the casual sounding occasion that Vegeta actually put some work into the date.

Speak of the devil, the saiyan appeared at your doorway and looked you over. He was dressed in a pale blue button-up with loose jeans and tennis shoes. You guys certainly weren't doing anything fancy.

"You look nice, Vegeta. It's nice to see you in normal clothes for a change." You smiled lightly as you turned to face him.

"Why does everyone say that?" Vegeta shook his head, but managed a small smile for you. "You look nice. You ready for the date?"

"I'm not sure what to be ready for." You shrugged. "What kind of place are we going to dinner for?"

"Not something expensive." Oh great.

"We aren't going fast food, Vegeta." You folded your arms and frowned.

"Please, woman. Do you really have such low expectations of me?" Vegeta scoffed, but smirked at you. "No. I came up with a better idea."

With that, the Saiyan turned and walked out of the room. You decided to follow him to see what was up. You were surprised when you stepped into the kitchen with him to find ingredients laid out on the counter. You could see fresh pork loins, parsley, raisins, a bottle of red wine, and more. You looked to the prince, surprised.

"I didn't want to blow up our budget on some fancy restaurant, what with our size of appetites." Vegeta turned to face you. "I decided that we could make something together. There's enough ingredients here that we will be full tonight and have some leftovers for tomorrow."

"Oh, Vegeta." You smiled and walked over, placing a kiss on his forehead. "This is perfect and very considerate."

"And you doubted me." Vegeta folded his arms with a huff.

"Forgive me, my prince." You chuckled lightly. The saiyan shook his head, but let it go.

"Show me your forgiveness on how you cook. You will need to work on the red wine raisins while I look over the pork loins. Got it, woman?" The saiyan walked over to to the oven and began to preheat it. It was kind of cute how well Vegeta knew his way around a kitchen. You guessed being a dad would help with that.

"Alright, whatever you say. Keep the recipe around, so I can make sure I know what I'm doing." You added as you walked over and pulled out a bowl to mix ingredients into. As the kitchen began to warm up, you both began to work on a giant dinner to share.

~

An hour passed while the dinner cooked and you both sat on the couch and watched a TV show together. You had found one you both loved together, Vegeta for its gruesome deaths and you for its cute side romances. Sometimes you both even swapped positions on what you liked about the show.

"I can't believe they just killed him off!" You complained. "I mean, it was a heroic death, but he deserved to live! What will his wife do?"

"Eh, he could've done better anyway." Vegeta shrugged. "He was an interesting character and then when she came along, he became a love sick puppy. He was cool in those last couple episodes though."

"How can you not be upset?!"

"Why don't these idiots just find the dragon balls and wish their friends back? Or wish that the bad guys were overthrown? Or wish that none of this apocalypse ever happened?!" Vegeta rhetorically asked. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I miss season three."

"You and me both." You leaned your head against Vegeta's shoulder. "I'm glad we know about the dragon balls... Then again, I guess if you didn't we wouldn't have met and a lot of time would be changed up."

"Kakarot never would've went super saiyan, Trunks wouldn't have been born, Cell wouldn't have been half the monster he was." Vegeta rambled on, but shook his head. "No, it's a good thing I invaded earth. I found the home I never knew I wanted."

"Same here."

"Hm." Vegeta put an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. "Silly woman, if I am home to you I fear for the future."

"The future is good! I just like being with you, too." You promised as the oven dinged. "Sounds like dinner is ready. Think it will be safe enough to eat?"

"If only I had cooked it, I would say no. But I recieved help from you, so it should be edible." Vegeta stood from the couch. "We will eat like royalty tonight and the date will go on!"

"You have more plans after this?"

"Have YOU ever been on a date, woman?"

"A couple times. Rarely was I ever taken out for more than food."

"Than you are about to be spoiled by the prince of all saiyans. Now get up. I am not eating cold pork." Vegeta grumbled as he poked your leg with his foot.

"I'm up, I'm up!" You said, as you got up to eat dinner with your saiyan.

~

Your dinner was awesome and after filling up, you were glad to see you did have a couple leftovers. Instead of sitting on the couch and watching TV, which was what you guessed the date would lead to, you were surprised to see Vegeta pushing you out the door.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"Impatient, are we?" Vegeta smirked as he placed an arm around your waist, lifting you both into the air.

"I can fly on my own."

"Let me do this. When was the last time someone carried you around and you didn't have to fly yourself?" He asked.

"Should I count the time you knocked me out while we were sparring and had to carry me back to the house?" You raised an eyebrow as you wrapped your arms around the saiyan's neck.

"It's moments like these where I can see how you're related to Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled a little. You beamed as you allowed the saiyan prince to carry you to your destination.

You both soared through the sky, the sun having fallen behind the horizon long ago. You closed your eyes, and just focused on the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair and the strong, warm arms wrapped around your waist. You could get used to this.

Not much time passed, before Vegeta began to descend, landing with you on the shore of a beach. During the day it was filled with people, but now with the dark sky above, the only people on the beach were two saiyans and the moon reflecting on the water. You were set down and you leaned down to remove your boots. You stepped barefoot in the cool sand and smiled, looking to Vegeta.

"This is nice... I've never been on a beach so quiet. How'd you come up with this?" You asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't like being around crowds of people... But I didn't want this date to be low-class." Vegeta averted his gaze. "This date needed to be good enough for us and I tried to make it meet in the middle for both our sakes."

"I thought it was a perfect first date." You held your shoes in one hand as you took one of Vegeta's hands with the other. "You never cease to surprise me, Vegeta."

"I'm glad you're impressed." Vegeta looked ahead as you both began to walk on the beach. "... We can do another one of these... Dates... But I'm not planning the next one. Too much work."

You beamed, happy to hear he wouldn't mind another date. You decided to push your date ideas to the side for now, instead focusing on the small talk that sprung between the both of you. The only sound besides your chatter was the ocean's waves crashing on the beach.


	2. The Prince's Birthday

Today was a special occasion, you've been in this world for a couple months and a week ago you were barely notified that it was Vegeta's birthday today.

"How come he didn't tell me?" You asked Bulma when she told you.

"You know saiyans. Training comes first." She shrugged, before realizing her mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you are-"

"It's alright." You smiled. "And you're not wrong. Training is what usually comes first for us. That's why we should do something special for Vegeta!"

"I don't know. When we were together I asked about throwing a party for him and he was always quick to turn it down." Bulma frowned.

"That's because he knows how your parties are. Lots of people, party games, and lots of loud music." You smiled. "Vegeta's not a big crowd person. His party needs to be more fixed towards him."

"Well, I'll help in any way I can." Bulma pulled out her phone and began to go through her contacts. "Who should we invite?"

"We need you and Trunks there." You tapped your chin. "And only Vegeta's closest friends."

"Let's hope I don't invite over any offenders..." Bulma laughed nervously. After that kick-off, you and Bulma worked together to give Vegeta a birthday that he deserved. You kept the party to ten party guests, including you, Bulma, and Trunks. You didn't want to overwhelm the poor saiyan.

You ordered two buffets catering, since you knew one wouldn't be able to satisfy all the saiyan guests. You considered setting up a sparring ground to have a small tournament, but you considered how far it could go and decided to put down the idea. The last thing you needed was a trip to Dende's Lookout for some senzu beans.

You instead decided that video games would be a safer tournament. Less broken limbs and if someone destroyed a controller or console in fury, it could be replaced. You were trying to find situations that didn't require the dragon balls if things went wrong. You just hoped everything went well.

You started off the day by waking up early and starting on breakfast. By the time Vegeta woke up, you finished making about two dozen waffles. The saiyan was surprised to see you wide awake and already done with making his breakfast.

"Is something up?" Vegeta asked you as you began working on the next waffle.

"What? No. I just wanted to do something special for you." You looked back and smiled at him. "You deserve it."

Vegeta gave you small smile at that, before he began to stack his plate high with waffles. He managed to eat twenty-one full sized waffles before deciding that he was full. You weren't completely saiyan, so you didn't eat as much, but nine full waffles was still quite a bit. Vegeta offered to clean the dishes for you, but you quickly turned down his offer saying you could do it.

"I can do stuff around here, too, woman. Don't turn down my help. I rarely give it out like this." Vegeta snapped and you decided to not argue, allowing him to dry and place the plates and equipment back. Once everything was finally put away a knock came at your apartment door. One you were expecting. You walked over and opened the door to find the cheery face of Goku.

"Hey, cuz." Goku chirped. After telling a select few guys your real relation to Goku, you decided to play it safe and tell everyone else you were a cousin of the super saiyan. Everyone else believed it and connected it to why you stayed away a lot. Despite knowing your real relation, Goku considered you more of a cousin than great, great granddaughter and certainly treated you like one.

"Hey, Goku." You raised your voice in hopes that your saiyan would hear you. And he certainly did as he peeked his head over and shot the taller saiyan a glare. Goku sent Vegeta a wave, before looking to you.

"Sorry to barge in unexpectedly." Goku was a pretty good actor. "I was wondering if I could steal your boyfriend for a bit."

Before you could answer, Vegeta had stormed over.

"The heck do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled, glaring up at the saiyan. Goku held up his hands and gave a little nervous laugh.

"Nothing bad, Geets. I just wanted to know if you wanted to duel me this afternoon. Gohan is busy and I don't have a clue where Piccolo is and don't get me started on Tien-"

"Get to the point."

"Anyways! I wanted to know if we can do a one on one fight. Shouldn't last too long. I'd say you'll be back by... Around six?" Goku looked to you questionably as you rubbed your face, but nodded for him. Okay, he wasn't the best actor. "We will be back by six!"

"Idiot..." Vegeta sighed and looked up to you. "I'm going to be gone for most of the day. You don't need me around here, right?"

"You go beat each other up, just try not to kill each other. Please?" You placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder as he scoffed.

"I wouldn't die to Kakarot."

"Can't be too careful." You leaned down and kissed Vegeta's head. "Go have fun."

"I'll make sure we get back by then, ___!" Goku called back before flying off. Vegeta growled, but looked to you with a relaxed expression and gave a nod. His own farewell. He took off into the sky after Goku.

Welp, that left you with at least nine hours to work on Vegeta's party. You pulled out your phone and called up the others who planned on helping set up the party.

~

"You really think that Dad is gonna like this?" Trunks asked as he helped pin up the last streamer. He dropped down and looked to you curiously.

"Even if he doesn't. There's lots of good food and he has family here. There's bound to be something here that won't make him angry." You smiled reassuringly, as Trunks grinned back.

"You're right! Speaking of food..." The little saiyan trailed off as he eyed the rows of food that were set up.

"Save your appetite for when your father gets here." You checked your phone. "Which is soon! Everyone ready to surprise him?"

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Gohan beamed, as he held Pan who was playing with a stuffed animal dinosaur of hers. You decided to invite Goku and Gohan's families since they were close enough. Bulma came with Trunks and Yamcha, whom she was getting close to, again. You knew that Vegeta and Yamcha didn't hate each other anymore, so thought it was safe enough for him to join.

Vegeta and Goku would be arriving back any minute, so you and your friends got ready in the living room to surprise the saiyan. You flicked off the lights as everyone stood in position. Minutes passed when suddenly the door clicked open and Vegeta stepped inside with Goku. The prince was surprised at the dark apartment and flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!" The small group shouted, causing the prince of all saiyans to jump back in surprise. Goku laughed and slapped Vegeta's back.

"What? You've never had a surprise party before?" Goku asked.

"A party? For what?" Vegeta furrowed his brows and looked to you questionably.

"Your birthday, of course." You answered and walked up to him. His leotard was torn and his armor was broken, his hair in disarray. He must've been fighting hard today. You smiled and nodded to the stairs. "I got some clean clothes upstairs on bed for you. I figured you wouldn't go easy on Goku."

"You know me well." Vegeta smirked before quickly brushing past you to the stairs. Trunks and Goten grabbed plates and began to fill up on food as the others began to talk. Gohan was explaining to Goku how the video game tournament was going to work, as Videl talked with Chi-Chi about Pan. Bulma and Yamcha were making sure the kids didn't get into trouble.

It wasn't long until your saiyan came back down to join you all, now dressed in a tank-top and sweatpants. He sent a half-hearted glare at the two little saiyans who were filling their plates.

"You thought you could sneak all the food away without me knowing?" Vegeta sneered, though it was clear he was playing. Trunks stuck his tongue out at his father as he and Goten quickly rushed away. You smiled, feeling some weight release from your shoulders. You hope everything would go well.

~

The night went smooth for the most part. Everyone got enough food, Yamcha ended up winning the video game tournament (much to the dismay of all the saiyans), and Vegeta actually enjoyed receiving presents. Though one present did surprise you.

"Here you go, best buddy!" Goku handed the prince a small, neatly wrapped box. Vegeta took it with a raised eyebrow and began to unwrap it. Once you saw the devilish grin that came to Vegeta's face you knew it was no good. Your suspicions were confirmed when Vegeta lifted a dragon ball from the box, the magic stone glowing with power. Everyone looked to Goku, surprised. "What?"

"A dragon ball?! Are you serious?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Well, I was trying to think of what Vegeta would want and all I could think of was dragon balls." Goku shrugged, his innocence basically shining through.

"I'll make sure that Vegeta doesn't use it for bad." You cut in as you looked to your saiyan. "Right, Vegeta?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course. We will only use it for good." Vegeta waved off the concern as you shook your head. You were glad immortality couldn't be used on the Earth's dragon balls, otherwise you know exactly what Vegeta would wish for.

Besides that short fiasco, everything went well and you were glad to see that Vegeta didn't get angry once during the event. Stoic, but better than not being angry. You were cleaning up everything after the party and smiled seeing Trunks asleep on the couch. He wanted to sleep over the night and Vegeta couldn't say no.

You walked over and threw away the last of the decorations and trash that was littering the floor. You felt two arms wrap around your waist and a head nuzzle into your neck. You smiled and brought a hand up to cup the side of Vegeta's face as you turned your head to press a kiss against his nose. The saiyan hummed and turned you around to see better.

"You seemed surprise about the party." You started. The saiyan shrugged and looked a little disinterested at the topic.

"I never remember my birthday. It's not important." He muttered.

"Sure, it is. The day you were born is one of the most important events I know." You smiled lightly. "If it didn't happen, then we all would've been screwed."

"Hm..." Vegeta lowered his gaze. "I just don't see it as a big deal... I guess I'm just too old to appreciate it anymore."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I would be forty-seven, but add in the hyperbolic time chamber..." Vegeta shook his head. "Lost track of time. Who knows how old I am."

"Well, I don't care. I just think we need a day to dedicate to you at least once a year. Might as well make it the day you were born." You brought up and wrapped your arms around Vegeta's neck. "You look really handsome for at least forty-seven."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, woman." Vegeta grinned as he placed a hand on your waist, bringing another hand up to place against the back of your head and bring you down to meet his lips. You pulled away soon and smiled down at him.

"I would love to kiss you more, but we do have your son over." You nodded over to the saiyan asleep on the couch.

"Fine, but we will return to this one day." Vegeta pecked your lips one more time, before releasing you. You both headed up to bed, both ready to get some sleep from the hard, long day.

The prince wouldn't admit it, but it was the best birthday he had in a long time.


	3. The Argument

You rarely received mail, considering that instant messaging was just far too easy nowadays. But you went to check today and was surprised to see a big letter sent from Bulma. When you got back to the apartment and slit open the envelope, you squealed when you saw the letter inside.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta stomped down the stairs, obviously a bit peeved to be woken up by squeals.

"Just look!" You handed the card over to the saiyan prince. Vegeta took the card and looked over it.

"You are cordially invited to the marriage of Yamcha and Bulma Briefs..." Vegeta looked to you, a look of shock crossing his face. "What?"

"Isn't that great! I was so afraid that Bulma wouldn't find someone and Trunks really needs a dad at home. Yamcha has been helping out so much. I was afraid he wouldn't man up and propose to her in the first place." You took back the card and looked at the cute picture of Yamcha and Bulma. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yamcha. She picked that fool out of all the possibilities she had?!" Vegeta growled, his anger surprising you.

"Vegeta?"

"And what do you mean Trunks needs a dad at home. I am his father and I see him almost every day." Vegeta's voice rose and you frowned.

"I know you do, but what about the weeks you spend training with Whis? Or just the moments in the night where Trunks wakes up from a nightmare and needs a father to talk to?" You tried to reason.

"He has Bulma, too."

"And don't you wish her every happiness? Don't you want her to be with someone she loves while you're with someone you love?" You asked, sincerely, trying to snap him out of his tantrum.

"She moved on so fast. Did I mean nothing to her?" Vegeta ignored your question, as you felt your heart drop. The way he was talking, it sounded like he did still care deeply for Bulma. You knew he considered her a sister still, but this sounded like he was jealous.

"Your the father to her son. I'm sure you meant something to her at one point. And I think she considers you one of her closest friends, Vegeta. She cares about you." You folded your arms and bit your lip. You wanted to stop your tongue, but it was too late. "Do I mean anything to you?"

"What?" Vegeta snapped his head to you, his eyes wide in shock.

"I mean, the way your freaking out right now. You clearly don't want to share Bulma with anyone. How about you go take her back? Put Yamcha in his place." You taunted, even though in the inside you were yelling at yourself for talking that way. Did you want to pick a fight with Vegeta? Were you stupid?

"Are you questioning my feelings for you?" Vegeta growled, as he stepped closer to you. You stepped back, now feeling the weight of your mistake dropping on your shoulders. Your back hit the front door of your apartment, as Vegeta slammed a hand beside your head. Wood from the door splintered underneath his palm. "Our relationship has nothing to do with this. This does not change how I feel for you. And for you to even think that my loyalty for you has faltered is an insult."

"Can you blame me?" You snapped back, as you tried to push down the tears that were coming to your eyes. You looked up and away, avoiding the gaze of the saiyan. "Why can't you be happy for anyone? Did you ever consider that you're the one who left Bulma?"

"You..." Vegeta glared harshly at you, before quickly pulling away and turning his back to you.

"But it's not your fault. I should of taken the alternate route. If I would've erased myself from this timeline, you wouldn't be worrying about this." You walked past Vegeta and walked up the stairs. You felt awful about the things you said, but you knew you couldn't apologize now. Vegeta needed some time to cool off and you did, too.

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

Vegeta was infuriated. Mad beyond belief. How could she think that he didn't love her? But it was those last words that struck him the hardest. She didn't think his anger was her fault, did she?

Beneath all his fury, Vegeta did feel remorse. She gave up everything to be with him and if she thought for a second that he didn't feel the same... What was the point of her sacrifice?

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He wasn't a guy who apologized outright and he didn't console other people. He needed to find a way to apologize to you without outright saying it. But first, he needed to blow some stuff up.

Vegeta walked out of the apartment complex and blasted off into the sky, ready to burn off some steam.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

Ten minutes had passed and you had finally calmed down. That was a good cry, you needed it. You now were up to apologizing to your saiyan. You stepped out of your bedroom and headed down the stairs. You weren't surprised to see him gone, but were surprised by the jingle of your phone.

You took out your phone and saw Videl's photo, before answering the phone.

"What's up, Videl?" You asked.

"___! It's Vegeta. He's pretty angry right now. Gohan is standing by, but he insists that you talk to him first." Videl called through the phone.

"Oh, great..." You sighed as you slipped on your shoes. "Where is he?"

"Near our place, but he keeps going in and out of the atmosphere."

"Give me two minutes. I'll be right there."

"Alright, we will keep an eye on him." She hung up.

"Ugh..." You grabbed your keys, locked up your apartment and then headed out. Once outside, you transformed into your super saiyan form and took off into the sky.

~

You almost considered texting Videl about Vegeta's location, but you sort of guessed where he was from the explosions in the sky. You flew across the land and saw the familiar form of Gohan. You dropped down beside him, your hair still hovering from your super form.

"Everything alright still? No one hurt?" You quickly asked.

"Everyone's fine, but sometimes the blasts can get a little rough. I've been making sure no one else comes into the area. Make sure no one gets hurt by accident." Gohan frowned and looked to you sincerely. "Is everything alright? I haven't seen him this mad for quite a while."

"We had an argument. I thought he would be cooled off by now, but..." You looked up at the sky as another explosion sounded. "I need to go talk to him."

"Alright, if things start looking bad, I'll come in." Gohan promised. You gave him a small smile, before zooming up into the sky towards the explosions. You bursted through the wall of clouds and looked around. It didn't take you long to see your saiyan, already in super saiyan 2 form, launching ki blasts towards the sky and letting out screams of frustration. You frowned and flew over.

"Vegeta!" You flew in front of him before he could fire another blast.

"Move out of the way." Vegeta growled.

"We need to talk, Vegeta."

"About what? About how you don't trust me?" Vegeta fired his charged blast to the side, needing to release the energy.

"I never said that. I do trust you, Vegeta. And what I said back there... I wasn't thinking." You tried to reason.

"But you meant what you said. Now move aside, woman, or I will move you!" Vegeta shouted, before launching himself forward. You didn't move from your spot as Vegeta hurled a fist forward. You caught his fist and as he sent the other one forward, you caught that one, too.

"Maybe I did mean what I said, but I regret it now!" You spat, straining against his power. Finally you shoved him back, feeling some sweat roll down your back. He looked at you, expressionless, and you sighed. You lowered your arms and your eyes. "I don't want to fight with you, Vegeta. Not like this."

"Then just step aside."

"I'm not leaving it like this. I want to say what I need to say and then you can go blow up all the clouds you want." You waited for a response, but all you received was a blank stare. You sighed and gathered the words together. "I want to apologize... I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you back there and for the words I said... You didn't deserve that, not while you were like that."

"..." Vegeta lowered his gaze, a frown growing on his face.

"I know you care about me and I shouldn't have said you didn't. I know you were just worried for Trunks and Bulma, and I don't blame you. I worry about Pan every day..." You brought a hand to your chest. "Sometimes I'm just scared that one day... You'll wake up and not love me... That you'll love Bulma and it scares me, because... I'd let you. I'd want you to be together, because I only want you to be happy."

"... I'm sorry, too..." You looked back to Vegeta, as he spoke up. "I got worked up over nothing... I was just afraid that with Yamcha marrying Bulma... That Trunks wouldn't need me anymore... Or that maybe I would be forbidden from seeing him, again..."

"What? Vegeta..." Your super aura faded away, as your hair returned to its natural color. You flew over to Vegeta and despite his powerful aura, you placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at you. "Was that it?"

"I understand it was childish-" Vegeta began to snap, but you held up a hand.

"No, I get it... That does happen sometimes when spouses get remarried. But this is Trunks we're talking about. He's always going to need you, Vegeta. Your his father." You smiled softly.

"But what if Yamcha decides I shouldn't see him anymore?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Not if Bulma has any say in it." You carefully took one of Vegeta's hands. "Whatever happens, Vegeta. Your relationship with Trunks won't be tampered with. He loves you too much to let you go."

"... I guess all I can do is prepare for whatever happens." Vegeta sighed and his golden blonde hair faded away, replacing it with his deep raven hair.

"You've faced bigger challenges than this and I'll be here every step of the way to help out." You reassured.

"..." Vegeta looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. Your head was against his chest and you guessed that he was using this flying in the air as an excuse to seem taller. But you let him have his moment, as you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I love you, too..."


	4. Trunks and the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a Vegeta-focused chapter, but Trunks is very important. To work into any parent's heart, you need to gain approval from their kids. (Except maybe crappy parents who don't care about their child's concerns.)

"Are you sure about this?" Vegeta asked, again, as you made your way to the front door. You smiled and looked back to him.

"Stop worrying. I have to do this and I have confidence that things will go well." You assured him.

"Yeah, but he's just as stubborn as I am." Vegeta folded his arms. "He might not be compliant... And we both aren't sure on his opinion of you."

"From past experiences, I think he likes me well enough." You placed a hand on your hip. "If he doesn't want to spend time with me. I'll just bring him back home. I'm not forcing him to hangout with me."

"He better not give up too soon..." Vegeta mumbled, but sighed lightly. "If you need me, I'll be training with Whis today. I'm not sure how long I'll be out, but..."

"I'll be fine without you for a day, Vegeta. Try not to strain yourself too much, okay?"

"And let Kakarot win? No way."

"Then just be careful. You can't beat Goku with a broken back." You gave the saiyan a quick farewell, before leaving the apartment. It was a week until Bulma's wedding and she wanted a day to spend with her fiancé, Yamcha. Trunks was going to be babysat by his grandparents, but then you offered to watch him. The young saiyan seemed psyched by the idea and Bulma didn't mind it either.

You sighed as you stepped out into the beautiful spring day. You felt like you didn't spend enough time with this Trunks. You knew he didn't hate you, but that could change with you hogging Vegeta. You cared about Trunks a lot and you didn't want him to think you were stealing away his father.

It might be hard for him to adjust to Yamcha being his new stepdad, so you figured in case you and Vegeta got closer, you should spend some time with his son. You wanted to feel like family to Trunks before you got any further with Vegeta.

Once far enough into the open, you took off into the sky, heading in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

~

"Thank you, again, ___." Bulma smiled, her arm linked with Yamcha's. "We really needed this day out."

"No problem. You guys go out and have fun. I'll make sure Trunks stays out of trouble while you do so." You promised.

"You're a life saver, you know, ___? We really appreciate it." Yamcha thanked you, too. The two said goodbye, before heading out for the day.

"Alright, where's that little super saiyan?" You walked deeper into the Capsule home, stepping into the living room. You immediately spotted the lavender haired child, sitting upside down on the couch. A Gameboy was in his hand and he clicked away at the game. You smiled and walked over. "Whatcha playing, Trunks?"

"Link's Awakening." He said simply.

"How's Marin?" You asked. This stunned the saiyan as he looked up to you.

"How'd you know there was a girl named Marin?"

"Don't tell your father, but I'm a geek for video games." You smiled, as Trunks shifted around to sit upright.

"I promise not to tell! But if I need help with a game, you need to help me."

"Promise."

"Good." Trunks fidgeted with the Gameboy a little more, before he turned it off and set it aside. He looked up to you curiously. "So, what are we doing?"

"Not sure. I was gonna let you decide." You folded your arms. "Anything you're up for?"

"I wanted to play with Goten, but he's sick." Trunks frowned and pondered for a moment. "I want to get out of the house. I know that for sure."

"Hm." You rubbed your nose as an idea came to your head. "There's a park not too far from here. It's pretty big, has a good playground, and there's tons of trees."

"I don't know... Parks have grown boring for me." Trunks sighs. "It's hard being a saiyan..."

"Then how about we make it a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?"

"I used to do this with my Majin friend when we were little." You smiled. "We would see who couldn't use their powers the longest. How about we spend a day at the park, but neither of us can use our powers the whole time? Whoever uses them first loses."

"Hypothetically, what if we were attacked?"

"Then the game is off. Saving the world comes before playing games." You gave a teasing grin. "So, you up for it, Trunks? Or are you too scared?"

"No way! I'm totally gonna beat you!" Trunks hopped up from the couch. He paused as a question came to mind. "So... If we can't use our powers, how are we gonna get there?"

"The old fashion and fun way!"

~

It took you a while to find them and to fill up their tires, again, but soon enough you and Trunks were biking down the street in the direction of the park. He was a bit iffy, mostly because all of his mom's bikes were pink, but you were able to find him a plain black and white bike that he immediately hopped on. It took a couple minutes for Trunks to get used to the handling, but now the young saiyan was speeding down the hill ahead of you, his lavender hair being blown back by the window.

You smiled as you followed behind him, making sure he didn't go too fast or shouting to watch out for pedestrians and cars. You knew he could survive hitting a car, but you couldn't say the same for the car. The park soon came into view and Trunks let out a holler as he pointed to it.

"There it is!" He grinned back at you.

"Man, we got here faster than I thought we would." You smiled, as you both rode up and slowed to a stop at the park. You climbed off the bike and walked it up to stand beside Trunks and his bike. "Here, I'll pack these up. You go ahead and head over to the playground to play."

"Alright, thanks." Trunks hopped off his bike as you sent your bike into a capsule, stuffing it into your pocket. You sent his away into a capsule, just as he reached the swings. He hopped on and began to pump his legs to get some momentum.

"Need any help?" You asked as you walked over.

"Pfft, no! I got it!" Trunks beamed as he continued to swing and gather speed. You just shrugged and sat down on a bench near the swings. Stubborn and independent, just like his dad. It made you kind of sad that in a couple years, Trunks will be too old for playgrounds. It felt like five months ago when you held the little saiyan bundle in your arms for the first time and helped him fall asleep.

To be fair, it was only five months ago for you, but you knew Bulma must be feeling the same. The kid is growing up fast and becoming more independent every day.

Time ticked by as Trunks hummed a song as he kicked back and forth, while you checked your phone for any updates. Thirty minutes passed, until you heard a gasp and a thud. You snapped your head up to see that Trunks had hopped off his swing and ran over to you.

"Trunks? Is something that matter?" You asked the purple-haired saiyan. He frowned as he stood beside you glancing over his shoulder.

"What? Nothing's wrong! Just wanted to... Check on you! That's all!" He tried to hide his true nature, but you weren't so easily fooled. You looked over his shoulder to see a strange trio walking towards the park. The leader and the one talking to the other two was a small, blue demon, the ones following him were a small dog-boy and a girl with long black hair, around Trunks' age. The trio sounded familiar and it didn't take you long to realize who it was.

"Oh! That's the Pilaf gang! I remember hearing stories about them from my grandma." You looked to Trunks, your brows furrowing. "You're not scared of them, are you?"

"What?! No way! Those guys couldn't scare a baby!" Trunks huffed at your accusation as he folded his arms. "It's just... I don't know..."

"Are they at least good now? They are young now."

"Yeah, they're cool. Maybe a little mean, but they've been helpful to us." Trunks looked over at the trio. "The blue one is Pilaf, the little dog one is Shu, and uh, the girl is Mai."

Mai. You heard that name before. You now recognized her as the little girl from Bulma's party. And then everything clicked for you.

"Oh my Kami. That's Mai." You asked, looking over to the little girl. A bright smile lit your face, as Trunks looked at you confused.

"What are you smiling about?" Trunks grumbled.

"Not to pry, but do you like Mai, Trunks?"

"U-uh!" Trunks face began to turn a dark red color, as he scratched his cheek and lowered his gaze. For a moment, this Trunks reminded you of the Trunks from the future. "I mean! She is my friend, so I guess I do like her."

You didn't want to embarrass the poor saiyan, so you decided to just leave it at that.

"You're friends? Well, that's good. How about you go see if those three want to play?" You suggested.

"I've tried that before." Trunks pouted. "They said they're too old to play."

"I guess they are older than your mom... But no one is too old to play. You just got to pick out something that everyone would want to play." You thought for a moment. "You know how to play soccer?"

"Course I do."

"That's an easy game that I'm sure they can get into." You stood up. "Let's go see if they're up for it."

"Huh? Wait! Let's not!" Trunks tried to stop you, but you knew playing with some kids would be good for him. Even if they were adults in kid bodies.

"Hey, guys." You greeted the little trio as you made your way over. The three looked up at you confused, until the blue one, Pilaf, jumped up in surprise.

"Ah! That's that super strong girl saiyan! The one who helped stop Beerus!" He exclaimed, as the other two's jaws dropped.

"Wow, really?" The dog, Shu, asked, hiding a little gadget behind his back.

"Oh, yeah. I recognize her now." The little girl, Mai, looked beside you and spotted Trunks. "Trunks? What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out... I guess..." Trunks walked over, looking down in hopes they wouldn't notice his blush.

"I was training all day yesterday and I'm completely sore. But Trunks wanted to play soccer with someone." You reached in your back pocket and pulled out a container filled with capsules. You took one out and released it to reveal a brand new soccer ball. You were prepared for this day with Trunks. "Think you could play with him? You have enough people to form two teams."

"Play? With this shrub? No way." Pilaf folded his arms and glared. "We have more important things to do."

"What? You scared to go against the prince of all saiyans?" You challenged the leader. His two lackeys stiffened up as Pilaf paled a little.

"Prince?"

"Of all saiyans?" The dog asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Trunks put his hands on his waist, a smirk worming onto his face. "What? You don't think you can beat me? I promise not to use my powers if that makes it easier for you."

"You're on!" Mai smiled, ready for the challenge.

"Fine! But Shu's on your team, just to make it more fair." Pilaf huffed. Shu kicked the ball off into the field, as the other two teammates scrambled after it, ready to play some soccer. You laughed to yourself as Trunks approached you.

"Thanks, ___. I didn't think they'd be up for it." Trunks gave you a grin, before rummaging in his pocket. He pulled something out and held it up to you. In his hands was a gleaming dragon ball. "I'm pretty sure this is what they were after. Can you watch it for me?"

"Sure." You took the dragon ball and quickly stuffed it away inside your jacket. You laughed nervously. "You know, it's not too safe to carry a dragon ball around with you."

"Rather have it on me than all open at home. Someone's gonna have to fight me for it." Trunks laughed lightly, before he ran off to go join the other kids. You smiled and sighed lightly. He could be just like his dad sometimes. But you were glad he was a lot more open to making friends.

You walked over to go watch the kids' game and relax in the spring breeze.


	5. Nothing Special

After months of mental training and stress, Vegeta finally decided that this was the day that he would perform his hardest mission, yet. The saiyan got up early, stretched and did some basic exercises, before showering and dressing for the day. This wouldn't be another day where he trained for hours on end. No. He had his mind on something else and he was dead set on doing it.

He was going to propose to his girlfriend.

Vegeta removed the small black, velvet box from his jeans pocket and opened it. He admired the blood ruby ring for a moment, before closing up the box and stuffing it away again. While his girlfriend worked as a professor at a college (teaching mostly about theories and paradoxes) to help pay for the apartment, Vegeta had gotten a job as a bouncer at a more high-end club. They wouldn't be living off Bulma anymore.

With the extra money from the job he worked, Vegeta saved up for the ring and now that he had it, he knew he needed to propose. He wouldn't back down from this challenge.

She had been with him for six months, but she had given up so much to be with him. He didn't see himself leaving her and he knew how loyal she was. Besides, he didn't want to push it off and let himself get any older. In case the younger female did want saiyan children.

Said female yawned and walked down the stairs, smiling when she saw Vegeta.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" She softly asked, as she walked over and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, grabbing a cereal box along with it.

"Decided to get in some quick morning training." Vegeta answered, simply. He cleared his throat and tried to appear casual. "My schedule is completely cleared. Maybe we could spend the day together."

"That would be great." The partly saiyan girl smiled at him, as she filled her cereal with milk and sat down to eat.

"Anywhere you want to go. We can go there today."

"Well, I don't know. I've crossed off most of the places I wanted to see on this planet." The girl sat in thought for a moment. "Maybe some international monuments that are slowly being worn away. They must look different then how they are in the future. It would be interesting to see the change."

"What? You don't want to do something relaxing? Like a trip up the mountainside? A simple picnic?" Vegeta began to list off.

"Somewhere without people?" ___ smiled. "I know what you're getting at. I'll find one place I want to check out and we can take it easy when we get there."

"We will see." Vegeta smiled a little to himself, as he stood from the couch and went to head upstairs. As if life itself wanted to screw Vegeta over, a familiar angel appeared in the room.

"Whis!" ___ beamed at their unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Vegeta grumbled, sending a glare at the Angel. Whis smiled as he nodded to Vegeta then looked back to ___.

"Sorry to drop in without warning, but some urgent matters have come up. Can I steal away your boyfriend for the day, ___?" Whis requested.

"Of course, if it's urgent." ___ looked over to Vegeta. "Looks like your day just got busy. I'll just go see if Trunks wants to go train or see if Tien wants to spar, again."

"No, wait!" Vegeta hurriedly said, getting a couple surprised and confused looks by the other two. He couldn't give himself away. Vegeta cleared his throat. "How about you come with us?"

"Oh?" Whis raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been to Beerus' realm, yet... It could be fun." ___ smiled and looked to Whis. "Is it alright if I come with you?"

"We would love to have you. I just didn't expect Vegeta to be so open to invitation." Whis gave a cautionary look to the saiyan. He knew something was up. "I should warn you both. We are having a little conflict and that's why I'm inviting Vegeta."

"Conflict?" Vegeta frowned. What was going on? Beerus and Whis never fight, it would be too one-sided, considering Whis' power.

"You will see when we get there." Whis turned around. "Get ready, we need to leave soon."

"On it!" ___ finished off her cereal and hopped off her chair, hurrying up the stairs to change. Whis looked to Vegeta, questionably, but the saiyan ignored him. Vegeta's plans were personal, he wasn't going to go out and tell everyone about it.

~

After a quick ride through time and space with Whis, Vegeta and ___ appeared in Beerus' realm. ___ was fascinated with how abstract the place was and flew about.

"The gravity is definitely different here!" She commented, before landing once more.

"Vegeta! ___!" The two looked over as Kakarot dropped down and ran over.

"Goku!" ___ laughed as she was pulled into a big bear-hug from the older saiyan. "Did you get called here, too?"

"Nah. I was here when the challenge started." Kakarot set down the girl and grinned at Vegeta. "Wait till you hear, Vegeta! This will be the best fight since Frieza!"

"I wouldn't say that fight was great..." ___ mumbled and rubbed her arm.

"What? Some deadly force threatening our world, again?" Vegeta spat, folding his arms and frowning.

"Deadly is a little of an overstatement." Vegeta looked up as Beerus dropped down with another different, purple cat. Vegeta felt his energy and though he wasn't as powerful as Beerus, he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Dropping beside the new cat was a different angel, this one female with long hair pulled in a pony tail. She looked eerily similar to Whis. She was stronger than Beerus, but nowhere near as powerful as Whis.

"Who are these guys?"

"I'm Champa, I'm the twin brother of dear Beerus here." The other purple cat spoke up. He was dressed like Beerus, but in red and he was chubby unlike the frail cat God. The new cat approached Vegeta with an open hand, but the prince ignored the offer. "Another saiyan, huh?"

"The prince of all saiyans."

"Right." Champa smirked, as if he were hiding something before turning to ___. He offered his hand to her. "You look more human. You another one of Beerus' grand fighters?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm pretty good." ___ took his hand and shook it politely. "I don't remember Beerus having a brother... This is a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't like to talk about me."

"You are just never brought up. That's all." Beerus countered.

"I am Vados." The girl angel spoke up, tilting her chin up a little. She didn't approach anyone and didn't look that impressed. A little full of herself, was she? "I am Whis' sister. Unfortunately."

"And I don't like to talk about her." Whis quipped, a smile still on his face.

"So, is Champa a God of destruction, too?" ___ asked.

"Yeah, but he's in charge of a different universe." Kakarot looked to Champa. "Universe 6, right?"

"Correct." Champa folded his arms.

"Oh, right! I remember that! And we're Universe 7." ___ smiled, a look of realization coming to her face. "You are here to challenge Beerus, your best fighters against his."

"Hm, smart girl. How do you know so much?" Champa narrowed his eyes.

"I know some things and forget others." ___ looked back to Vegeta and beamed. "You're going to be on the Universe 7 team."

"So, that's why you wanted me here." Vegeta smirked. "It makes sense. I am one of the strongest, if not most powerful, fighters in the galaxy."

"Yeah, when I heard about the challenge, I suggested you." Kakarot smiled, before rubbing the back of his head. "I also need your help thinking of a few more people to recruit."

"Couldn't you have grabbed me a different day? Did you ever consider I might be busy?" Vegeta snapped at Kakarot.

"Well, I thought if you had anything you could push it off. I mean, come on! The best fighters of a different universe to fight! This is gonna be great!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"They'll definitely need you, Vegeta." ___ added. Vegeta sighed. He would've like to hear this and worry about it tomorrow, but why today of all days?

"Fine. I'll help you think of a couple fighters to join us." Vegeta grumbled.

"It would help out a lot. Come on, Geets." Kakarot grinned.

"I'll help." ___ walked over and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, smiling softly. "We will be fast."

"..." Vegeta sighed and looked down. "Fine."

He would get this job done quick, then he would take his woman out and spend time with her. He will propose to her today, no one would stop him.

~

It took the whole day. It took the whole freaking day to decide on fighters and then Vegeta was even bothered to inform Buu of his invitation to the team. ___ went along with him, but didn't make the situation better.

After a long day, the two weren't even home, yet. Back in Beerus' realm, Beerus was explaining the rules to Kakarot and ___, and about how much the fighters would have to train for the occasion. ___ was listening, but Vegeta was too frustrated to pay attention. Whis had noticed the attitude of the saiyan all day and knew something was wrong.

"Vegeta." Whis spoke up, the prince looking to him, bored. "I wish to inform you of some of the fighters you might be facing."

Vegeta glanced at ___ and she ushered him to go along with Whis. Vegeta followed Whis away from the others to stand at the edge of Beerus' lake.

"Shouldn't this be something you tell Kakarot, too?" Vegeta spoke up.

"I didn't really bring you over here to tell you about the other fighters." Whis turned to face Vegeta. "I don't even know what you're facing."

"Then why the heck did you drag me over here?"

"Something's been bothering you all day. I request to know what it is."

"That's not any of your business." Vegeta growled, becoming defensive.

"..." Whis frowned and tried not to seem so prying. "I only wish to help, if I can, Vegeta. Something is clearly bothering you."

Vegeta clenched his fists and looked to the ground. The day was basically over. He didn't do anything with his girlfriend. Nothing that could be considered romantic. His plans for the day were ruined.

Vegeta sighed and loosened his fists. What was the point of hiding it, if he already failed? Vegeta looked back to Whis.

"I wanted to spend the day with ___." Vegeta answered, honestly.

"Now, that's sweet, but couldn't you have saved that for tomorrow?" Whis frowned.

"It's not just that. I..." Vegeta shoved his hands into his jean pockets, feeling the velvet box. "I was planning to propose to her today."

"H-huh?!" Whis' jaw dropped, astounded. Whis was not expecting that. "You... You were going to propose to ___? Today?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Don't go and shout it!" The saiyan hissed. "But yes, I was planning on it. But it's too late now."

"Too late! No, the day has not ended, yet, Vegeta." 

"But I did nothing with her. Nothing special. It will seem bland." Vegeta sighed. Whis placed a hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

"Vegeta, it doesn't matter where or when or how. As long as you're sincere about it and really mean it, then she will say yes whatever the circumstances may be." Whis paused. "Unless she doesn't return the feelings or isn't ready yet."

"Reassuring." Vegeta looked back over at ___. She happily talked with Kakarot about something or other. Vegeta exhaled as a little confidence filled him. "If you're wrong Whis, I will try my best to strangle you."

"Let's hope things don't turn that way." Whis smiled and released Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta made his way over to ___, who looked over once she caught sight of him heading over.

"Got some tips from Whis?" ___ smiled.

"Yeah. You could say that." Vegeta glanced at Kakarot. "Don't think about intervening, Kakarot."

"Alright, but you're telling me about our opponents later." Kakarot pouted, before heading over to go speak with Whis. Vegeta looked to ___, before offering his hand.

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Okay..." ___ hesitantly took Vegeta's hand, unsure about what was up. Vegeta turned and led ___ away from the others. They walked around the giant dead tree in the middle of the planet, so they were obscured from the others. Vegeta released ___'s hand and she looked over at the small versions of planets that circle Beerus' home world. "It's strange how all this works..."

"I don't like it." Vegeta admitted, his hand slipping into his pocket. "He could pop our world like a bubble. We wouldn't have time to help anyone."

"It's a good thing we're on his side then." ___ turned to look at Vegeta, her expression curious. "What did you want to tell me, Vegeta?"

"I... I'm not good at this. You know I'm not, but..." Vegeta closed his eyes and huffed lightly. "But I need to do this for you."

"I... I don't understand." ___'s voice wavered, sounding a bit concerned. Vegeta opened his eyes, again, looking at the female saiyan. She was dressed as casually as he was. She wasn't dolled up, this was no special occasion.

For some reason, that took some pressure off of the prince. Vegeta didn't say a word, as he kneeled down in front of the girl. He took out the velvet box and opened it, making her gasp. She covered her mouth and didn't know what to say.

"I didn't do anything special, but I should have... You deserve more than this." Vegeta finally said, his gaze falling down.

"No... This is perfect." Vegeta looked up as the girl began to beam. "Oh my Kami! I... I wasn't expecting this at all. I think that makes it even better."

"What? But it wasn't romantic or special or-"

"Maybe it wasn't." ___ walked over as Vegeta rose to his feet. "But it was totally you and I loved it."

"So... You will?"

"Of course I will." ___ leaned down and pressed her lips against Vegeta's. The saiyan prince smirked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed back.

~

"Wow, go Vegeta." Goku smiled down at the two from atop one of the many branches of the giant, dead tree.

"He was clearly worried about nothing." Whis shook his head. "You saiyans have a hard time understanding love. It almost hurts."

"Not nice. What do you know about love, Whis?"

"Enough." Whis fell into contemplation for a moment. "Hm... Vegeta might need help with the wedding business. Bulma will cover the event, but Vegeta might need help with the groom side of everything."


	6. A Possible Scion

After a night out to get dinner, you finally got home with your saiyan husband. Yes, husband. While Goku and Vegeta trained for the Universe 6 tournament, you and Bulma planned the wedding that would soon take place after the universal tournament. After a landslide win from earth, you were wed to Vegeta, making you official husband and wife. More funny antics came up after your marriage and you knew a honeymoon wouldn't be possible.

Vegeta needed to train and you needed to work on looking for a small home for the both of you.

While Vegeta was off on a strange adventure to save his son from a different planet, you found the perfect small house that you both could afford and settle down in. The both of you didn't have much, so you got it moved over pretty quick, with some help from Yamcha and Tien. Vegeta was certainly surprised that when he was flying home with you he arrived to a small home all to itself, close to the ocean but away from the cities. He loved it.

He could train outside his home, at the oceanside even, if he didn't want to use the gravity room. He still had electricity and wi-fi, which he was happy to retain. And now with a house to himself (and you, of course), he made his own rules, not caring how loud he was or how much water or electricity he used. Unless you got on him about it.

After a couple of days to settle in, you both found yourself relaxing in your own little home. Vegeta lied back on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV. The sun had just set and you entered the house after having seen it set. You gave your saiyan a soft smile and he nodded back at you. His own way of saying, "Welcome home!"

You took your shoes off and made your way down the hall to your shared bedroom. You couldn't help but slow down beside an opened bedroom. When buying the house, you were excited to see that despite it being smaller than a normal home it had a master bedroom and two extra bedrooms. Of course one would be a guest room, but your thoughts for this one in particular...

You stepped into the currently empty room. It had a big window, with a good view of the ocean, a walk-in closet, enough room for a bed and a dresser or a desk... Maybe a crib and places to put boxes of toys. You stopped your train of thought.

You had been thinking like that for the last month now. Having a kid. Maybe it was all the time you had spent with Trunks. You felt bad when there was days when Goten or Mai or Marron couldn't spend time with him. You weren't sure if Vegeta wanted to have kids with you, but...

It wouldn't hurt to ask. You were married.

You sighed, before lifting your head high and walking out of the room. You thought you had enough confidence to ask, but seeing your saiyan lying on the couch, that confidence fled as soon as it came. You paused behind the couch and bit your lip. How do you even ask a question like this? You could flirt, but would that even be the right approach to this?

"Is something wrong, woman?" Vegeta turned his head to glance back at you. "Your energy is skyrocketing from nervousness. Something must be wrong if you can't tell that."

"I'm sorry, I..." You shook your head as you walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, beside Vegeta's feet. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About... I don't know." You shrugged, not wanting to talk about it now. But Vegeta was having none of that. The saiyan frowned before folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at you.

"Tell me. You aren't keeping something like this from me if it's affecting you like this."

"... Vegeta... I don't mind if you say no, but... Would you want another kid?" You looked to Vegeta for an answer.

"Is that really all you're worrying about?"

"What?!" You looked to Vegeta, astounded. "You sound so casual. This is a serious question! Of course I was worried about your answer."

"And you didn't think I considered this when I proposed to you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. "If you would like, I would not mind having a child with you... Though I can't promise that I'll always be here for the child."

"I understand. The earth needs you, but I hope you can be there for some of the special moments with them." You cleared your throat and looked down. "So, should we..."

"Oh? Becoming shy now, woman?" Vegeta knew what you were implying and grinned at you, as he shifted closer. "I know we've only gone as far as kissing... And marking... But you aren't scared to take a step further, are you?"

"Well, I..." You were embarrassed. You didn't want to tell him, but you knew you would need to otherwise it would come up soon. "I can't promise I'll be anything special... You have experience with great people like Bulma and well... Ugh, Vegeta I'm a virgin."

"I'll be your first?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"And hopefully last." You frowned. "Aren't you turned off? I have no experience. I won't know what I'm doing."

"I am a bit surprised. You are a beautiful and strong warrior. How have you not been taken?" Vegeta asked, hanging his legs over the couch.

"I was always so busy training to be a time patroller... I never had time for things like love and relationships." You admitted. "It's hard to settle down with a workaholic."

"That's something we have in common. Once we have our mind on something, we continue to push our limits until we get it." Vegeta smirked, placing a hand on your thigh. His palm was warm. "I don't care if it's your first time. I much prefer your moves in battle anyway."

"Hm..." You looked down, a small smile coming to your face.

"We will go at your own pace and I will walk you through it." Vegeta stood to his feet and faced you, his smirk turning devilish. "I will pleasure you tonight. You can return the favor later."

"T-tonight?! Are you so sure we should do it so soon?"

"I want a child with you. Another heir to share the throne with Trunks. The sooner we start on it the better. I'm not getting any younger." Vegeta reached forward and easily lifted you off the arm of the couch, throwing you over his shoulder.

"Is this necessary?!" Your face heated up, as Vegeta made his way to your shared bedroom.

"Stop whining. I'm about to make your night." Vegeta carefully dropped you on the bed. You leaned up on your elbows and watched as he crawled over. His legs were on either side of you and he looked down at you, a fire burning in his coal eyes. His voice lowered as he leaned down to brush his lips lightly against yours. "You see, ___?"

"What?" You found yourself whispering, losing your voice because you were so surprised at the forwardness of the saiyan. He knew what he was doing.

"You aren't dealing with the average saiyan warrior anymore..." Vegeta slowly removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. He smirked before he lowered himself down to catch your lips, again. Your tension fade away, as you wrapped your arms around the saiyan's neck. You would let him lead you through it and with all this passion the saiyan was showing you, you knew you would need to repay it back all soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the contents were good enough to keep you around. There won't be any chapters as short as this, I promise.  
> And yes, that was TFS reference.


	7. Fusion Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was released early from all the feedback. One last chapter to go! I hope you guys enjoyed this extra adventure!

"Ha!" Vegeta launched himself towards Whis, launching a barrage of punches. The angel easily avoided all of the swings. The saiyan growled and fired a bunch of ki blasts at his teacher. On the sidelines, you sat with Goku and Beerus, happily eating some ramen with the two as you watched your husband fight Whis.

"Vegeta has grown stronger... But he's still no match for me." Beerus smirked, as he finished heating up his ramen and began digging into it. He purrs in delight. "Ah... This is the best..."

"Beerus, what are you going to do when Goku and Vegeta become stronger than you?" You asked, curious for an answer.

"Considering they never will reach my level, I don't have to worry. But to amuse your curiosity." Beerus paused in his eating to think for a moment. "If they wanted, I could resign my position over to one of them. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind a battle to the death. If I'm gonna be killed, it better be by someone stronger than me. But I won't go down without a fight."

"Gruesome, but it would be an interesting fight." You smiled, before looking back to Vegeta. You frowned slightly. "Whis might be a whole other story... I've never seen that guy at full power."

"Neither have I." Beerus admitted. "I would ask for a demonstration of his whole power, but I'm scared he might rip away all of existence..."

"Agh!" Vegeta was slammed back into the dirt in front of you. His super saiyan blue hair faded away, as he stood back to his feet with a groan.

"Better, Vegeta. But we could still work with you more defensively." Whis landed, giving a small smile before looking to you. "___? Have you come to train?"

"No way is she training." Vegeta quickly cut in, stepping in front of you. "She hasn't reached super saiyan 3, yet, and besides that, she has been sick."

"Sick?" Whis looked back to you, now curious.

"For the past week, the woman has been throwing up everything! Even the good stuff!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Except ramen." You beamed. "Ramen has been good with me. Especially when I put a couple slabs of ham in."

"Ham... I'm going to add that next time." Beerus hummed to himself.

"I hope you start feeling better, ___." Goku rubbed your back.

"Heh, well..." You knew why you were sick, but you weren't just about to tell anyone about it. But by Whis' suspicious gaze, you could tell you couldn't hide it for too long. "I do hope I get better eventually."

"So, no fighting for her." Vegeta folded his arms with a huff.

"Actually." You stood to your feet, having finished your ramen. "There's something I want to test with you, Vegeta."

"I'm not fighting you, woman!"

"Not that! I want to fight WITH you. Together." You smiled and walked over.

"I told you. I'm not going to let you fight." Vegeta snapped.

"I'm not going to fight. WE'RE going to fight."

"What are you going on about?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Trunks and Goten, and the two of them taught me how to do the fusion dance." You explained.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not doing that ridiculous dance!" Vegeta turned away.

"Trust me. He hates it. He wouldn't even do it with me." Goku added.

"Please, Vegeta. For me." You placed a hand on the saiyan's shoulder. "I need someone with a close bond and you're the closest person to me."

"The fusion dance will pause the sickness until the thirty minutes is up, Geets. It worked when Goten was sick, but he still fused with Trunks." Goku went back to his big bowl of ramen.

"... Fine, woman! But only this once!" Vegeta growled and turned to you. "These next thirty minutes better be fast."

"Thanks, Vegeta." You stepped over so your side was facing him. You were trying to find a creative way to tell Vegeta that you were pregnant. When Trunks and Goten were teaching you the fusion dance, you wondered if that in a way could reveal your condition. You wanted something different and unique, and if you could make Vegeta look silly while doing it, than great!

"And go!" Whis started you two off.

"Fu..." You got on your tiptoes and moved your arms towards Vegeta, taking a few steps closer to him. The poor saiyan followed your movements, muttering the words. You brought your knee up, before bringing it across you and moved your arms to point away from Vegeta. "Sion..."

"Ha!" You brought down your leg and stretched it to your side. You bent sideways and brought your pointed fingers over to touch in sync with Vegeta's. A flash of light surrounded the both of you as everyone had to look away.

"What a light show." Whis looked back over as the light dimmed. "Wow, they actually did it."

"Cool!" Goku hopped to his feet.

In the place of Vegeta and ___, was an entirely different saiyan. He stood tall and held features of the other two, but wore the traditional fusion clothes. A vest with baggy pants, a sash around the waist and clothed shoes.

The saiyan had long, spiky, black hair that aimed downwards to reach his shoulders, not a single hair springing up. He had coal black eyes, like Vegeta. He was very lean, the vest hanging loosely from his shoulders, instead of the muscled up saiyan Prince. He held a neutral expression.

"Hey, Vegeta. ___. You guys in there?" Goku asked as he approached the figure. The saiyan looked over him, before letting a small smile come to his face.

"Yeah, they are. But I'm not Vegeta nor ___. You may call me the Future Prince." The saiyan proclaimed, Vegeta and ___'s voices ringing out as his own.

"Oh, man! This is so cool!" Goku laughed, before getting into a fighting pose. "Let's fight, Future! You and me! One on one!"

"I will gladly take you on, Goku. But..." Future frowned, as he brought a hand up to press against his chest. "I cannot..."

"Huh? Why not?" Goku frowned, relaxing from his fighting pose.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want to push my limits and see how much stronger I am in this form, but... I fear I could put our lives in harm." Future admitted.

"But Vegeta is almost as strong as I am and ___ is the strongest girl I know. You might even be stronger than I am, Future!" Goku exclaimed, realizing it might just be true.

"Heh, you might not be wrong, but I'm not referring to Vegeta nor ___." Future closed his eyes and focused in on the other spirit within him. "I fear for the faint and young soul that lies within as well."

"Wait, three souls? But..." Goku counted on his fingers and shook his head. "Only two people fused together. I don't understand."

"Future, is it alright if I can sense for the third soul?" Whis asked, stepping over to the fused saiyan. Future gave a slight nod, as Whis hovered his staff over the saiyan's body. Two bright lights glowed from the fusion, but a smaller spark glowed between the two. Whis smiled softly, his whole being relaxing. "Oh my... I had no idea."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I wish to know, too." Future frowned.

"It's simple." Whis drew back and met the eyes of the saiyan. "You know the female within you? ___?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"She harbors another soul within her. She didn't tell us about them before the transformation." Whis stated.

"Wait, how come ___'s got an extra soul inside of her?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Fool, don't you understand?" Beerus growled. "The female is pregnant with a child. They're the third soul!"

"Pregnant?!" Future's eyes widened, as he looked down at himself. He furrowed his brows, but slowly his expression softened and he smiled lightly. "I can't hold the form much longer. The two wish to be separate, again."

"We might meet, again, Future." Whis assured.

"We will fight next time!" Goku added.

"I hope so." Future smiled, before a light surrounded him. In moments, it was revealed that it was just Vegeta and ___ standing across from each other. They both had to take a few seconds to regain their thoughts, as they both gathered the memories from their unified form. Vegeta looked to ___ with a shocked expression, as he cleared his throat.

"___... Are you really...?" He was at a loss for words. You smiled sheepishly at Vegeta as you nodded your head.

"I wanted to tell you in a different way. I wasn't sure how you would react." You scratched the back of your head. "That's why I haven't been feeling well. All this sickness is connected to me being pregnant."

"Congratulations, Vegeta." Whis chimed in.

"Yeah, Geets! You're gonna have another kid! That's great!" Goku gasped. "They could be friends with Pan! Wouldn't that be great?!"

"So...?" You looked to Vegeta just for a little reassurance.

"..." Vegeta stepped up to you, placing his hands on your waist and his eyes lowering to look at your stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, as a smile slowly crossed his face. "I can feel their ki... They're so small..."

"They won't be this small in nine months." You smiled and reached up to place a hand against Vegeta's head. "I don't know about you, but I'm so excited."

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta snapped his head up to look up at you. His expression was determined, but sincere. "Trunks' is going to have a sibling, there's going to be another half-saiyan, and I'm going to have another chance to try and be a good father. This is the best news I've heard in a while."

"Good." You smiled, a warmth filling your heart as you leaned down and kissed Vegeta's nose lightly. "I won't be able to fight for a while, but I promise to support you all the way."

"That's all I need. I'll make sure that no matter what, you and the... Our baby will be safe." Vegeta promised. You beamed, as you both walked over to talk with the others.


	8. Royal Birth

You were sure that the nine months of your pregnancy would be calm for the most part, but no. A lot of drama happened. The first of it being Trunks dropping in while you were eight months pregnant. And not just any Trunks. The Trunks from your future timeline.

"Trunks?" You had walked in on him speaking with Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta. It took you a second to recognize him, since for some reason the boy decided to dye his hair blue. But it was your Trunks. The saiyan smiled and stood up straight upon seeing you.

"___, it's been a while." He looked to your obvious pregnancy and gaped a little. "Y-you're..."

"I know." You smiled.

"Well, congratulations. I know you're going to be a great mother." Trunks beamed.

"Enough chit-chat, boy. We need a full explanation of what's going on. I'm not diving into a battle blindly." Vegeta snapped, gaining the younger saiyan's attention.

"Right. This force isn't like anything we've faced before." Trunks began to explain. A lot of problems were happening in the future. They were so bad they were brought to the present.

Which was the next bit of drama that happened. Goku Black.

The guy came to the past and almost managed to kill some people. One of the prominent ones being Vegeta. After being stabbed clean through, the saiyan Prince was forced to make a hasty recovery to travel with the others to the future to stop the doppelgänger.

"I will be back soon. Just take care and stay safe until I come back." Vegeta ordered rather than asked.

"You be safe, too." You kissed your saiyan on the head, before he had to turn and leave with the others in the time machine.

They were back fairly soon, only having been gone for a couple days, but the fight took a toll out of everyone. You had become stressed over Vegeta's safety and felt bad about not being able to do anything about it.

But a week had passed since all the stressed events and you were just happy to have your husband back and have a moment to relax.

On this current day, you found yourself at Gohan's home, spending time with him and his family. Vegeta was busy training at Beerus' planet, so everyone felt it best that you were around someone else who could help you if things looked bad. You sat on the couch a hand draped over your clearly pregnant belly, as you spoke with Piccolo. He spent a lot of time with Gohan and rightfully so.

"I don't know how you can handle Trunks and Goten. Those two always seem to drive me crazy on purpose." Piccolo frowned, folding his arms and leaning back into the couch.

"Goten is just a ball of energy, but Trunks can be a bit of a brat. But he's a lot like his father in that way. He acts cool and tough, when really he's the one who's most afraid." You shrugged. "He has low self-esteem. That's all. Giving him praise and compliments sometimes shatters those walls."

"I doubt I'll be doing that any time soon."

Videl walked into the room, holding Pan in her arms but was frowning slightly.

"Sorry about leaving you out here for so long, guys. Gohan's upstairs. It's just..." Videl looked at Pan who was curled against her mother's chest. "Pan has been very upset lately. I think she's sick. She's had a high temperature for a couple days."

"Let me see." Piccolo offered an arm as Videl carefully handed Pan over to him. Piccolo took Pan into his arms and looked her over. He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned. "She is burning up."

"Do you think she has a fever?" Videl sat down beside Piccolo.

"So far, it would seem so, but she is part saiyan. The illness must've been pretty strong to have struck her." Piccolo looked to Videl. "Has anyone sick been around her?"

"No, it really did just come out of nowhere."

"Do you think we should see a doctor?" You asked.

"Maybe, just to be safe." Piccolo ran a hand through Pan's hair. The little saiyan sniffled and pressed her cheek against the namekian's hand. You smiled at the action, finding it adorable, when you felt a pain strike through your spine. It was a pain you have grown used to.

"Are you alright, ___?" Videl asked.

"I'm fine... Saiyan babies are tough..." You rubbed your stomach and glared down at it. They were a kicker.

"So, did you ever hear what gender they were?" Videl asked.

"Oh, the doctor knows, but I asked him not to tell me or Vegeta. You should've seen how frustrated Vegeta was to hear that." You grinned. You had been in constant sickness and pain for the last eight and a half months. Most days you would tough out the pain alone, other days you had Bulma or Videl there to help comfort you, and very rarely did you get Vegeta there to help you out. It was one of those rare occasions where you saw Vegeta lower his walls away to make you feel better. You wish he was here, rubbing your back and stomach, and just holding you.

"You really play with fire when you're taunting that guy." Piccolo frowned.

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt me." You brushed back your hair. "But maybe after the baby is born and I'm in top shape, again, he will start sparring with me a lot more harshly."

"Full blooded saiyans are so strange when it comes to relationships." Videl shook her head.

"Tell me about it." You stood up and began to make your way to the kitchen, to grab a drink, when another wave of pain hit you. You stumbled and gripped onto the couch, gaining worried glances from Videl and Piccolo. This pain that struck you didn't leave and you let out a cry of pain.

"___!" Videl hurriedly got up and came to your side.

"I... I think I need to get to the hospital..." You looked to Videl, as you panted lightly. "I think the baby is coming."

"Right now?!"

"Well, great." Piccolo got to his feet, still holding Pan. "I'll get Pan to Gohan. Wait outside and I'll help you get to the hospital."

"Thanks, Piccolo." You were led outside by Videl. It wasn't long until Piccolo was outside, too, as the carefully namekian lifted you up. Another wave of pain struck, as Piccolo and Videl burst into the air, heading towards the hospital.

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

The saiyan Prince found himself running around the destruction god's planet with a large block strapped to his back. It grated on him, but the prince pushed through it as he made his thirtieth lap around.

"Good job, Vegeta. Now you only have twenty laps to go." Whis called down as he monitored the saiyan.

"Where is Goku, Whis?" Beerus asked, stretching out on the ground.

"He said he was busy searching for the dragon balls. Not sure why." Whis shrugged.

What was Kakarot thinking? Vegeta huffed as he sped up his pace. On the bright side, with Kakarot out of the way, Vegeta could get some extra training in. As Vegeta rounded the corner, a feeling striked through his head, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Vegeta." That voice. Vegeta came to a stop.

"Namekian?" Vegeta called out, looking around.

"I'm speaking to you telepathically, if you're confused." Piccolo came out clear now. "You need to get back to earth now saiyan."

"Can't Kakarot deal with it?" Vegeta groaned, angered that he's being interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't think Goku wants to deal with your wife giving birth."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta dropped the weight off his back, denting the ground. Whis flew over to check on the saiyan, having noticed that he hadn't come around.

"Vegeta, what's the matter?" The angel asked, landing beside him.

"I need to get to earth right now." Vegeta turned to Whis, a determined look on his face. "This can't wait, I need to go now."

"Alright, if you say so." Whis turned around as Vegeta grabbed onto the back of the angel's robes. Whis tapped his staff on the ground and they both began soaring through the cosmos. "If you don't mind me asking Vegeta, but why are you in such a hurry?"

"___, if what the namekian says is true..." Vegeta gulped as he looked ahead. "She's giving birth as we speak."

"Really?" Whis' eyes widened as he sped up the travel. "I'm so excited for you two! We've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Oh, I can't wait to see the baby. I'm sure they'll be adorable."

Vegeta groaned as he ignored Whis who rambled on about how happy he was. Vegeta just wanted to get to his wife and make sure that she and the baby were okay. He wanted to be there for his kid, so he wouldn't have to repeat his mistakes he had with Trunks. He wouldn't let any of his kids down, again.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You had been in the hospital for a couple hours going through probably the worst pain you have ever felt. You would take getting shot through the stomach with a laser from Super Buu over this. At least that was over with quickly. On the bright side, the doctors told you that your contractions were getting over with quicker. While they were gone, Videl explained to you that saiyan babies seemed to make the process faster, but add in a lot more pain.

You weren't sure how to feel about that.

Gohan had later shown up with Pan and Mr. Satan. The doctors ushered everyone out of the room, but allowed Gohan to stay since he was family. Gohan let you grip onto his wrist to expel some of your pain.

"Don't worry, ___. I'll stay with you until Vegeta gets here." Gohan reassured, as the grip on his wrist tightened. You were a sweaty mess as yet another wave of pain rolled over you.

"Agh! ... What if he doesn't show up?" You asked, whimpering a little from the pain.

"No way. He wouldn't miss this, ___."

"But his training..." You grit your teeth and closed your eyes. "It's important to him."

"And so are you. He will be here." Gohan stated. You decided to not argue as the largest pain you had felt hit you like a train.

"Oh kami! If they are not a strong saiyan warrior after all of this, I will be surprised!" You gripped the bar beside your bed.

"Move aside!" The door to your hospital room was slammed open and you looked over, feeling your emotions bubble to the surface. Vegeta made his way over to you, ignoring the nurse that was trying to speak to him.

"He's with me! Let him stay!" You quickly interrupted. The nurse frowned, but nodded. You released Gohan's wrist as Vegeta pulled up a chair beside you. He gave you his hand and with another strike of pain you gripped it tight. Gohan smiled and made his way out of the room. "You came..."

"I'm not letting anyone else see or hold my child first." Vegeta stated, as he brought a hand up to brush back your sweat-filled hair. "You look like a mess."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good." You smiled a little, but cringed as another strike of pain came. Vegeta frowned and used his free hand to rub your shoulder. You leaned your head against that hand and panted. "They are taking forever... They're stubborn, just like you."

"Hm. They'll be a proud saiyan warrior, just like the both of us." Vegeta smirked. "With their combined strength with Trunks, nothing will stand in their way."

"You're not wrong there." You leaned your head back, as a doctor came into the room. He checked you and nodded.

"It's time to start pushing, miss. They're coming now." The doctor began to set everything up, as you looked to Vegeta. He didn't say a word, as he locked gazes with you. All he did was nod. You took a deep breathe, hardened your grip, and began to push.

~

It took an hour, but after a lot of screaming, pushing, and crying, the baby came. During the process Vegeta had been silent, aside from some praise-worthy words here and there. The pain was so extreme at some points that your hair would begin to turn gold before returning to normal. You would have turned super to ease the pain, but you didn't want to freak anyone out.

But it was worth it, after everything a small cry filled the air and you felt hundreds of weight lift off your shoulders. You relaxed in the bed, but kept yourself awake. You wanted to see the baby before you fell asleep. The doctors gently cleaned up the baby, wrapping them up in a pink blanket.

"You did good..." Vegeta pressed a kiss against your head as he rose to his feet. The nurse walked over to him and gently placed the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, you both. She's beautiful." The nurse smiled, before leaving the room. The doctor cleaned up everything and followed suit. Vegeta gazed down at his daughter. The baby was quiet, having fallen asleep.

"A girl..."

"Are you mad?" You asked.

"No." Vegeta stepped over to you. "It's going to be hard to train her though..."

You laughed at that as you noticed some small tufts of hair on the baby's head. She had your hair. The baby whimpered and must have woken up.

"She looks like you." Vegeta stated.

"No saiyan features?" You asked.

"Your hair and eyes." Vegeta sighed and took a seat beside you. "Well... It could be worse. She could have pink hair. I'm glad she has yours."

"Hm." You smiled, when you noticed something peek out from the bottom of the blanket. Your eyes widened and you gasped lightly. You reached out and gently traced it. "Vegeta..."

"What?" Vegeta lowered his gaze down at the bundle and also became jaw dropped. Vegeta unraveled the blanket to make sure it was real and once it was clear it was, a smile broke out on the saiyan's face. The baby girl had a small monkey tail that protrude from the back of her waist. It was about a foot long and curled upwards lightly. "She has a saiyan tail."

"I guess she had enough saiyan blood in her to have it." You gently pet the tail. "She will be a great saiyan."

"She would, with or without a tail." Vegeta confirmed, wrapping the baby up in a blanket, again. He gently lifted her up and placed her in your awaiting arms. The little girl did look just like you. She had your hair and your eyes, but she did have her father's nose and of course his tail. She was beautiful and you loved her.

"We need to give her a name." You pointed out, looking up to Vegeta. "I'm letting you pick."

"What? Why me?"

"I know you didn't have a say in Trunks name, even though I think it was a good choice. I want you to think of a name for her. If I like it, too, then we can get one we like together." You explained.

"Fine... She needs a saiyan name..." Vegeta sat in thought, as a drowsiness began to fall over you. Your baby nuzzled against your chest and began to fall asleep, too. "How about Sinah?"

"... Is that a variation of spinach?"

"It might be..." Vegeta mumbled. You let out a small laugh, as you held your baby closer.

"I think it's perfect." You sighed and allowed yourself to fall asleep.

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

The saiyan Prince carefully took his daughter back into his arms to allow his wife to rest. He gently held the baby against him as he leaned back in the hospital chair. The saiyan closed his eyes and hummed a familiar tune, taking a minute to savor the peace.


End file.
